Will we lose a child?
by Brittd33
Summary: Peeta and Katniss Mellark are living their lives with their five children in Distric 12. What if one of their kids is chosen for the Hunger Games? Read to find out. *NOW SIGN UP YOUR OWN TRIBUTE FOR THE HUNGER GAMES!*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Huger Games fanfic! Enjoy! Summary: Peeta and Katniss Mellark are living their lives with their five children in Distric 12. What is one of their kids is chosen for the Hunger Games? Read to find out.**

**Brittd33 ;***

* * *

We've all heard the sappy romance story. Boy meets girls, boy get's girl, boy ang girl live happily ever after. Well not this couple. What if Katniss married Peeta, and they have kids. What if the Capitol switched the age for the reaping? From 12-18 to 7-18? Just for more views. Yes, it is all terrible. Get ready and enjoy the 90th anual hunger games, and may the odds ever in your favor.

"Daddy!" Aliannah yelled running away from her twin sister Aleeah. David, the oldest of them all swooped up Aleeah before she could get to her sister.

"David, Kaden, get your bows and let's get moving," Katniss Mellark said holding 3 year old Rebecca.

Once Gale killed Prim, Katniss never talked to him again. She married Peeta immediatley and soon had their first child, David who is 16. A year later they had Kaden who is 15. 8 years later they tried for one, but had twins Aliannah and Aleeah, go figure. They are seven, and three years later they had Rebecca, the youngest of them all. David was exactally like Peeta. He has the same blonde hair, brown eyes, only his hair is a little shorter than Peeta's was. Kaden on the other hand looks more like Katniss. Same color hair, same length as Gale's was, he has her skin color; he also had her dark brown eyes. Aliannah has light brown hair, brown eyes; her three mintue younger twin Aleeah has blonde hair, like Prim's, brown eyes as her mommy, and both girls are quite pale, a little lighter than both their parents. Rebecca has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she is one of the cutest cubby kids of Distric 12. The boys put on their boots and walked out with Katniss. She was training them for Hunger Games,if the time ever came. She was showing them how to use bow and arrows, and hunt. She showed them what berries were okay to eat and what ones weren't.

"Daddy, mommy never game us a bath." Aleeah said twiring her blonde hair with her fingers.

"Okay, come on," He said picking up Aliannah and holding Aleeah's hand. Peeta took two big buckets and filled them with water, the girls undressed and sat on a bench. He helped wash their hair and they wahsed their skin. He dried them off and picked them up. Tomorrow was the reaping. His girls could be entered, there was no way either of them could make it.

"Daddy, is the weeping scary?" Aleeah asked pulling her pale blue dress over her head.

"Reaping sweety, and only if you're picked. But hey, they start with girls, and if your name isn't chosen, you don't have to worry anymore."

"Daddy, will I get picked?"

"No Aliannah baby, you won't," Peeta said helping her tie the bow in the back of her light pink dress. Peeta made his way to the living room where Rebecca was crying with the tips of her fingers in her mouth. Peeta picked her up and put an orange dress on her. "Girls!" Peeta called upstairs. They came running down, "I have to go to work, coming?" Both girls nodded and ran out the door. They were racing eachother to the bakery where Peeta worked since he was younger.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Aleeah yelled, about four feet in front of Aliannah.

"Nu uh!" Aliannah said back. Aleeah looked back to see how far Aliannah was and bam! She ran into a peacemaker.

"Stop!" He yelled. Aleeah and Aliannah froze in their tracks.

"Girls!" Petta yelled looking for the twins and stopped when he was the peacemaker. "I'm sorry," he gulped. The peacemaker walked away and Peeta put Rebecca on the ground so she could walk. Aleeah started crying and once Peeta picked her up, she cried into his shoulder. Aliannah and Rebecca walked infront of them. They then finally made it to the bakery.

"Hi Grandma," Aliannah said walking into the bakery.

"Hi honey, where's daddy and Aleeah?"

"Coming."

"Peeta, you are late." Grandma Mellark said.

"I know ma, we just had a little incident with a Peacemaker." Peeta answered back.

"Girls' go get aprons please. Peeta! You trying to get the girls taken away or killed? They can become a avox for all we know!" She yelled sternly.

"I know Mom." Peeta repeated.

"Good. Now get working. That cake needs to be frosted. Aliannah and Aleeah came running back with aprons tied around them. Peeta's dad took Rebecca and the two girls baked the bread.

~Katniss~

"Kaden! Shoot straight!" Katniss demanded. Kaden wasn't best at shooting arrows, he was good at fighting hands on. With his hands, swords, knives, just not arrows. "Good David, just move it to the left a little more." Katniss instructed.

"Can I go hunt?" Kaden asked. "For fish?"

"Go." Katniss said. Kaden made his way down to the little stream and took out his knives. He was able to get every fish he was able to see. Looks like the family is gonna have a good meal before the reaping. He spent a good fifteen minutes by the lake beofre returning. Once he returned he realized David had hunted down about three squriels.

"Good meal we're having tonight," Katniss laughed. She quickly stopped and grabbed the bow and arrow, then the boys relized why. There was a deer. And Katniss hit it, right in the eye. It was like lights out.

"We haven't had deer all year, maybe two," David whispered.

"You're mom's a pro," She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is your next chapter! Enjoyy! I had this chapter written foreverr and just never had time to upload it! SOrry**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

The boys helped Katniss haul the deer back home, where Peeta and the girls were waiting.

"Deer for dinner," Katniss called.

"Yay deer!" Aleeah yelled standing up on a chair. Their house was a good size. After winning the Hunger Games, their house wasn't next to Haymitch, but close. It was white with black shutters, two floors, and had four bedrooms. They had a different houses but switched to this one. It became Katniss and Peeta's job to take the new tributes, but after a year, the two tributes survived and then it became their job. Aleeah, ALiannah, and Rebecca shared a room, because they wanted too. Each boy had their own room and Katniss and Peeta had their own room. Their was one bathroom and a good sized living room and kitchen. Peeta had Rabecca sitting on his lap and Aliannah was standing next to him, Aleeah was across from them at the kitchen table.

"How was the bakery today?" Katniss asked.

"A pacemaker stopped me and Aliannah."

"A Peacemaker you mean?" Katniss asked. Aleeah and Aliannah nodded.

It took Katniss awhile to cook the der, but for dinner, everyone had a lot to fill their stomaches, and had a lot to save.

Katniss took the girls hands and Rebecca walked next to them and Katniss walked to their room. "Good night girls." Katniss said tucking them in a bed. It was a king sized bed, so all three girls could share.

"Mommy?" Aliannah said.

"Yes?"

"Am I gonna be picked?"

"No honey," Katniss said kissing her forehead.

"Good night Mommy."

"Good night Aleeah. Good night Aliannah and Rebecca."

The boys were wearing nice pale blue shirts, tan pants, and black dress shoes. The girls got new clothes to wear. Aliannah was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and black dress shoes, Aleeah was weairng a pink dress that went down almost to her ankles and black dress shoes, and they dressed Rebecca in a blue dress. Peeta took Rebecca and the boys and Katniss took the girls.

"All their gonna do is take a little blood." Katniss explained. Aleeah stopped walking, this sudden move made Katniss have a flashback back to the first reaping Prim had. "Aleeah, it doesn't hurt much, it's like a little pinch, real quick."

"I don't wanna do this Mommy," Aliannah said tearing up.

"Girls, it'll be okay, okay?" Katniss finally got them to start walking and they got to th table. Katniss stood a few feet away waiting for them. They did Aliannah first.

"Hand please. Hand please," She reapeated when Aliannah wouldn't give her her hand. She took a deep breath and the lady took her finger and zapped it. Aliannah winced and walked away, Aleeah did the same.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" Effie said all perky, wearing a pink wig. "Welcome to the 90th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds ever in your favor! We have a special treat from the Capitol!" She showed a video, that was quite disturbing. "Oh I just love that. Now we will choose our tributes, ladies first." She put her hand in a glass bowl and moved it around searching for the perfect name. And she picked it. She did a quick cough and opened it, "Aleeah Mellark!" Katniss' heat stopped. Aleeah squeezed Aliannah's hand, "Where are you? Come up sweetheat." Aleeah looked back at Katniss and Peeta and Peeta was already starting to cry. Aleeah walked up to the stage and started bawling. "Hello, are you Aleeah?" Effie asked.

"Yes."

"I bet my buttons that the 74th annual winners are your parents, Katniss and Peeta Mellark."

"Yes."

"Now the boys." Effie said. She put her hand in the boys bowl and pulled out a name that she read aloud, "David Mellark!" David gasped and walked up to the stage. Aleeah walked over to stairs where David was walking up. David picked Aleeah up and she hid in his neck.

"Now this hasn't happened in centries!" Effie half yelled half gasped. "A brother and a sister entered in the same game, and their parents won the 74th annual Hunger Games! How fascinating!"

All Aleeah could tell was she was in a small wood room sitting on a small couch.

"You got three minutes," A peacemaker said.

"Aleeah!" Katniss ran over and engulfed Aleeah in her arms.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go!" Aleeah sobbed.

"I know, but David is going to protect you."

"I'm scared." Aleeah said. Aliannah was standing behind Katniss with Rebecca.

"Bye Aleeah," Aliannah said. She walked over to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Aleeah, you're strong, you're a good climber and runner. You can show those judges what you can do, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mommy, I love you."

Katniss picked Aleeah up and held her for the last remaining minute. She decided to quickly put her hair in a braid, the way her's was when she was at the Games.

"Times up," The peacemaker said in a harsh voice.

"Bye Aleeah, I love you so much."

"No Mommy!" But it was too late, she was gone and Peeta and Kaden entered the room.

"Aleeah, everything will be okay, you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Here," he said holding out his hand. It was the Mocking jay pin.

"What is it?" She asked taking it from him.

"Your mom wore it during the Hunger Games. It's a Mocking Jay pin, it'll keep you safe."

"Can you put it on me?" She asked. He nodded and pinned it onto her dress. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Lee." He said hugging her.

"Times up."

"Bye." Kaden said hugging Aleeah.

~David~

"David, you listen to me. You keep care of that little girl in the other room. You feed her, and keep her safe. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mom."

"I love you David."

"I love you Mom and Aliannah."

"Ma'am, time."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A few moments lat Peeta came in with Kaden.

"David, you can do it. I know you can." Peeta said.

* * *

Davids P.O.V.

The train is big, and Aleeah is sitting in my lap. We're sitting on one big chair, and to the right of us is a big table with drinks, rolls, and butter.

"Hello," A guy and a girl said at the same time entering the room. Their names happened to be Violet and Desmon. They were the former victors of Distic 12. Violet won five years ago, and Desmon won three years ago.

"I'm Violet, I'll be helping you through all this and showing you step by step," Violet said shaking Aleeah's hand.

"I'll be doing the same for you," Demon said to David.

Weirdly Violet had purple hair, it was down to her shoulders, and it looked died. It was pin-needle straight and she had bangs that went straight across her forehead. You couldn't see her eye borws, but I guessed they were purple too.

Desmon had blonde hair and eye brows, he looked normal.

"You're parents must be Katniss and Peeta," Violet said, a little to happy. What was up woth her peppy attitude anyway?

"Yeah, they are," Aleeah said sitting up in my lap, looking all proud.

Desmon poured four cups of apple cider, two in each hand, put ice in them and handed them out.


	3. Submit your own tribute!

I NEED TRIBUTES FOR THE HUNGER GAMES! RULES:

**NAME: (FIRST AND LAST)**

**DISTRICT:**

**SKILL(S):**

**WEAKNESS:**

**AGE: (BETWEEN 7-18)**

HERE'S THE DISTRICTS AND THEIR JOBS:

District 1- luxury goods for the Capitol  
District 2- Medicine  
District 3- Machinery/Factories  
District 4- Fishing  
District 5- Livestock  
District 6- Scientific Research  
District 7- Lumber  
District 8- Weaving/ Clothes-making  
District 9- Hunters  
District 10- Mathematical Research  
District 11- Agriculture  
District 12- Coal  
District 13- (now terminated) Nuclear Power

**PLEASE EITHER REVIEW ALL THIS OR MESSGAE ME IT! THANKS GUYS! If your character is chosen I will let you know!**

Brittd33


	4. Meet the Tributes!

**Thanks soo much for helping me with the tributes!N Check to see if your'se was used at all! They are all in here. Review! (: And should I do a sponser thing in future chapters?(:**

* * *

Aleeah's P.O.V.

I was laying on a big cold table wearing a hospital gown, a few ladies were prepping me up. They plucked my eyebrows which really hurt, and waxed my legs. I yelled 'ow' every time, it hurt so much. Their names were Annamarie and Alice.

"Looks like you're ready for Chino," Alice said. I had no idea who he was, they left the room and I sat there in the dark. He was a tall, dark guy. He clapped his hands and told me to stand up, and I did.

"The prep team did a good job on you," he said examining me. "I'm Chino, you're wardrobe dresser," he put his hand out and I shook it. "Now sweetie, I'm gonna tell you the basics. I make you look good, along with some other people, you fight in the arena, you either make it out alive or you don't."

"Ok." I said.

"You're gonna have a hair stylist, nail artist, and make-up assisstint. Their names are Grayson, Janivel and Greer. They're going to get you started and I'll come back." Chino left the room and the three other people walked in. Grayson was short, with brown long hair. He curled my pale blonde hair that went to my shoulders. It looked so pretty, no one's ever curled it for me before. Janivel had loose red curls hanging everywhere, she painted my nails bright red with little orange and yellow flames on them. Then Greer, she started my make-up with a red eye shadow that faded, with black eyeliner, red lipstick, and mascara. I looked gorgeous.

An hour later, after I was completely done, Chino came back in with my outfit, a black jumpsuit.

David's P.O.V.

After some people got my eyebrows even, and waxed the small amount of hair over my upper lip, I was brought into a dressing room. Some guy named Marshall cut my hair and styled it to the side, and another person cut my nails. Then a lady named Aspen came in to give me my outfit. A black shiny jumpsuit, I walked out to find Aleeah wearing the same thing.

General P.O.V.

The two got on a black cart like thing, they were surrounded by coals, as it started rolling, fire beamed off the coals, you could feel the heat from where you were standing. Aleeah smiled and David held her hand. A huge round of applause was given to them.

At the interview with Caesar, David went first then Aleeah. He was such an old man, hardly had any teeth left his once blue hair was now gray with blue streaks in it.

"So, what's your main focus going to be in the area David?"

"To protect my sister," he said and everyone clapped.

"And your parents were victors before?"

"Yeah, Katniss and Peeta."

"Do you think you'll make it out alive?"

"No, uh I do not."

Their convo went on for another minute and then Aleeah came out. She was wearing a big red puffy dress.

"Hello!" She said taking a seat.

"Hello, there. And how are you Aleeah?"

"Good, I'm pumped up!" She put a fist in the air, making the whole place crack up and clap.

"You sure got your dad's sarcasm. Now tell me, what's your favorite thing about being here?"

"I like being pampered."

"You do?"

"Yes, make-up is my favorite."

"That's nice."

Aleeah and Caesar talked some more, then the tributes from district 13 came out. The next day was training.

Aleeah was wearing a blue sweat suit and David was wearing a black one. He took off in the throwing knives section, and Aleeah went by the new hunting section. She learned how to set animal traps, the best way to not scare off an animal and where to stab them to get them.

A knife went full speed past David, next to him was a girl, she looked about his age. Light brown hair that's wavy and elbow length, green eyes, light tan skin, 5"6, fit and thin. She was gorgeous. She was from district 7, he remembered her telling Ceaser Filckerman that her strengths were climbing, plant identification, agility, and strength. But she was a killer at throwing knifes. She smiled when the knife hit the target right in the center. She turned and saw David, "I'm Flora Linphea."

"I'm David Mellark."

She gasped," You're parents won the Hunger Games one year, right?"

"Yep."

The competition was gonna be tough, David watched both people from district one at the fire starting station. Evelyn Brian, good with bow and arrow, hand to hand combat, and tracking. Not good at spears, endurance in running, and swimming. 18 years old.

Sterling Robert Rover, good at hand to hand to hand fighting, he was big and string, too. Not very fast or smart. Around 18. He had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. About 6'3''.

From district 2; Levin Stacto. She was trained since she was 4, knows most weapons, not good at climbing and she isn't very fast, about 9.

And Fendle. Cato's little brother. Katniss and Peeta were shocked to know he had a little brother, and he was reaped. Fendle was excellent with knifes and spears. But apparently he was extremely scared of water and doesn't like fish. 18 years old.

Cali Reede was from district 3, she was good at climbing, running, identifying edible plants, super smart, good at throwing knifes. She ain't good at fighting up close, and she looks weak. Only 8 years old.

The other one from district 3 was Grey Edwards. He was only good with a bow and arrow, very slow, not a good runner, clumsy, and can't climb. 10 years old.

Zachariah Chase and Rachel were from district 4. She, Reichyl, was good with a staff and spear, not good with height, and she was 16. Zachariah, or Zach was good at beating people with fishing rods, finding food, cooking, foraging and pity. He was allergic to tracker jack venom, which makes him vulnerable. He was a scrawny 7 year old. Zach's hair was messy colored like dirt. And ocean blue/green eyes, roughly 75 pounds and 3' 5''.

Harper Feild was from district 5, only 11 years old. She can use most weapons, and identify safe plants. But she isn't very strong with climbing or swimming, age 11.

The male tribute is Wren McConner, he was nothing but a weakling. he couldn't hunt, swim, use weapons, climb, or fight. he was most likely one to go first.

The female tribute from district 6 was beautiful, blonde curly hair, blue bright eyes, tall and thin. She was fast and a good hunter, but she wasn't great at fighting. She is 16 years old. The male is 15, names Jonathon Main from district 6. Once again, another useless one. Wasn't good for anything.

Flora Linphea was from district 7, good with climbing, telling plants apart, and she was pretty strong. But...she was too nice. Didn't want to hurt anyone or thing unless there was no choice. Ashley (Ash) Just was also from 7. He's strong, can handle axes, and could probably use a sword, he can climb and identify plants. But Ash can't swim, and he's not great with accuracy unless with an axe. Age 18.

The 16 year old female from district 8's name is Twix. Twix Cattermilldale. She;s afraid of height and fighting. But is great with hunting and hiding. Adam Donbooge from district 8 is 18, strong, great with bow and arrows, knifes, hunting and running. He has trouble staying focused...

The tributes from district nine are Laylee Arcato and Troy Braen. Laylee is 18, good with archery, climbing, and swimming. Not good with developing a strategy, and pretty trusting. Troy was a year younger, good with weapons, but not a bow and arrow, or identifying plants.

Libby Wildflower is 16, from district 10, and not very good with anything. Her weakness are fighting and harvesting. Ruke Andante, also 16 and from district 10's strengths are running, knifes, he works at a butcher shop, and climbing. He hates hiding, killing, his jib, and lifting heavy things.

Emma Winters from district 11 is 14. She's good with hunting, running, and knows about plants. Weakness' are the color purple, bunnies, and her twin brother. No one knew much about the male tribute from 11. Just he's extremley stong and his names Brock.

Alleah from 12 is surprisingly a great climber, fast runner, good listener, and a good hider. Just not so great at staying quiet, like her dad Peeta, she's a big worrier, and gets upset fast. She's only 7. David is good with hunting, fighting, he's fast, strong. good with a bow and arrow, and a good knife thrower. But he doesn't like hurting other people.

Skyee Jonna from 13 is 14, a great hunter and good at setting traps. But not great with fighting. Leo Marks is 18, strong, scary, and loud, but not good at hunting.

And those are the 26 tributes.


End file.
